Different Worlds
by MotoXAngels
Summary: Mob Princess Tempest Demaret hires former felon Phillip Kopus to be her personal security, but first she must help him with a problem that is threatening his small town and his family. Can these two people, from completely different worlds, find comfort in one another, and just maybe, another half to their broken hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Red Road or Knockaround Guys characters or storylines. I only own my character Tempest and my plot.**

Reviews are appreciated, please let me know what you think.

* * *

Small towns are a whole different world. They have their own aura. People who have never lived in one just don't understand. They are so much more simple, people look after one another, everybody knows everybody. Most of the time they are likened to the Three Musketeers motto, all for one and one for all. Once you step foot in a small town, it will change you. It will change your views on everything. At least it did for one woman.

* * *

Tempest Demaret sat in her father's office, the leather chair cool under her bare legs. She had given up on pulling the hem of her blood red dress down, it just kept riding back up her thighs. She had nothing to hide, she was proud of the body she had. It wasn't perfect, but she worked hard to keep it fit. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror on the wall behind her father's desk. Her long dark brown hair hung in waves around her face, the ends just brushing the top curve of her butt. Her cobalt blue eyes popped dramatically from the smoky eyeshadow and black eyeliner, and her lips were coated in a blood red lipstick that matched her dress. Her skin held a nice glow, now that summer had started, the sun brought out her Italian genes.

She sighed as she crossed her legs, her black ankle boots tapping the front of the desk impatiently. Looking at the watch on the inside of her left wrist she realized she had been waiting for her father and brother for over twenty minutes. Tempest was not a patient person, she hated waiting, and her family knew this.

Looking down at her right thigh she traced the outline of her garter tattoo. It was one of many that she had, but it was by far her favorite. It had been done by a former girlfriend of hers, now her best friend and coincidently now her brother's girlfriend, Charity. It was black and red lace, with a 9mm Beretta handgun on the outside of her thigh. It was placed exactly where her thigh holster that held her actual 9mm Beretta sat.

She realized it had been a few months since she had any ink done and she was in desperate need of some tattoo therapy. She made a mental note to call Charity tomorrow to set up an appointment.

Just as her patience was about to run out the door opened, her father and brother walking in. But just as she started to relax, he walked in behind them and her blood pressure skyrocketed. She bit her tongue as she clenched her fists, focusing her attention on her father as he sat down behind his desk.

Benny Chains as he was known in the state of New York, the biggest mob boss, looked older than his 61 years. The weight of this life they lived had taken its toll on him in the last five years. However things had gotten a lot easier when Tempest had come back into the fold. It hadn't been by her choice at first, but once she returned, she had chosen to stay.

"What's he doing here?" Tempest questioned her father, glancing to the right at the man standing beside her brother.

"He's here because I asked him to be." Her father replied coolly.

"This has nothing to do with him." She stated crossing her arms over her chest.

"We wouldn't be having this meeting, if you weren't so damn stubborn." The man in question replied gravely.

This time Tempest actually looked over him; Taylor Reese, her brother's best friend since childhood. A mountain of a man, built like a brick house with a shaved head. Standing just over 5 foot 9 inches tall, and weighing just over 200 pounds, he was an intimidating figure. And he had to be in their business. He was once Benny's enforcer, now he was her brother Mattie's personal bodyguard.

"No, we wouldn't be having this meeting, if you could keep your dick in your pants." Tempest snapped.

Did we mention that Tempest and Taylor used to be a couple? Well, they did. Up until a month ago when she came home from a business trip with her father, to find Taylor in bed with not one, but two trashy blonde women that worked at the club Tempest owned. Safe to say, that those two women were now unemployed and on Tempest's bad side, which is never a place you wanted to be. She wasn't named Tempest because it was pretty, her name was exactly what you would endure if you pissed her off.

"Tempest, Taylor, enough." Benny said, putting a halt to the fight that would have started with yelling and ended with the two swinging at one another.

Not that he didn't think his daughter could hold her own. He knew that Tempest was more than capable of protecting herself. She held a black belt in Jiu Jitsu, and had trained in Muay Thai and kickboxing. And if those skills failed her, she was an expert marksman and very skilled with a blade. Several times over the years when they were growing up, she had put Taylor Reese on his ass. He had no doubts that she could still do it now.

"Now, Tempest, we need to discuss your bodyguard situation. And before you start, yes you do need one. We still have families out there that want the lot of us dead. So, please don't argue."

"I won't argue, dad. After what happened the last time, I know I need someone to watch my back."

Benny was surprised at the fact that she didn't argue. When she had first come back to the family, she had been adamant that she didn't need protecting. She refused any of the men he offered as her bodyguard, and the only reason she had agreed to Taylor protecting her was of their relationship. However, he knew that after being kidnapped, tortured and nearly killed, she had changed her mind on the subject.

"Good. I'm very pleased to hear that, Tempest. Now, despite what your brother and Taylor think, I believe you are more than capable of deciding who you want by your side. So, with that being said, I am allowing you to choose the man to head up your security team."

Tempest saw the irritation on her brother and Taylor's faces, it gave her a sense of importance. Matty was not allowed to make his own decisions, their father called all of his shots. But when it came to Tempest, Benny usually left the decisions about her life, to her choosing. A fact that irked her brother to no end.

"Thank you, dad. And to let you know, I already have someone in mind."

"Would you mind discussing it with me?"

Tempest smiled, she was liking the fact that her father was treating her as a capable adult and not like his little girl. "Of course. However, I would prefer to keep it between the two of us for now."

"Yes, of course." Benny nodded. "Matty, Taylor, would you please excuse us."

The two men nodded, knowing better than to voice their displeasure, as they walked to the door and left the office.

Tempest picked up a file folder and handed it across the desk to her father, who opened it and looked at the photo inside as she explained. "His name is Phillip Kopus."

"An Indian?" Her father said surprised, normally they kept a strict "no outsiders" policy when it came to their family dealings. But he felt if Tempest was pitching this man to him, then she had a very good reason for doing so.

"Yes, Lenape, but only half Indian, he's also half Italian. His mother Marie, is currently interim chief of their tribe in Walpole, New Jersey. His father is Jack Kopus."

"Ah, Jack, yeah I've had a few run ins with him over the years. He still down in Atlantic City?"

"Nope." Tempest says popping the "p". "He's in jail down in Trenton, awaiting the death sentence for murder."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer guy." Benny jokes earning a smile from his daughter. "So, tell me, why this guy, Phillip?"

"I want someone who's outside of our purview. Someone who has no ties to any of the families in New York. Someone who can't be bought by the other side, so to speak."

"And you believe this man can't be bought?"

"By me, yes. By another family, no."

"Why do you think that? I mean, he is an ex-con."

"I've checked up on him. He went to prison for protecting his family. Now if you ask me, that shows a loyalty that is unmatched."

"And you believe he would be loyal to you?"

"Only one way to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Red Road or Knockaround Guys characters or storylines. I only own my character Tempest and my plot.**

Reviews are appreciated, please let me know what you think.

* * *

Tempest found the man's address and sent him a letter, a little old fashioned, but it had proven to be effective as Tempest received a reply from Phillip a few days later asking her to come down to Walpole to meet with him. Letting her father know she would return home in a few days, she packed up a small duffel bag, her guns and drove her truck down to Walpole.

Finding the man at a park, volunteering at an event for children she felt as though she was making a smart decision. Now, whether Phillip decided to work for her or not, that was his decision. Leaning against the front of her lifted Ford F-350, she waited for the man to acknowledge her, not wanting to intrude.

Within five minutes she saw him look in her direction, a questioning look on his face. She nodded to him, letting him know that she was the one that had sent the letter. As he walked toward her, she looked him over. The first thing she noticed right off the bat, he was twice the size of Taylor. Standing roughly 6 foot 4 and weighing easily 220 pounds. His arms had to be nearly 20 inches around his biceps and his legs were like tree trunks.

His hair was brown and hung loosely down to his shoulders, she guessed he had light colored eyes, and he had a scar that broke his left eyebrow in two, as well as another small scar on his cheek, just below his left eye. One could guess that both scars came from the same incident.

As he stopped in front of her he smiled, "I'm guessing you're the one who sent me the letter."

"That all depends." She said smoothly.

"On what?"

"If you're Phillip Kopus or not." She replied, knowing full well that he was.

"That I am." He said leaning beside her against the front of her truck. "So, do I get a formal introduction, or just your name on the letterhead."

She smiled, "Tempest Demaret."

"Benny Chains daughter?" He asked.

"That I am." She said using his earlier words.

He nodded knowing exactly who she was as well. "So, what can I do for you Ms. Demaret."

"I want to offer you a job." She stated, not feeling the need to beat around the bush with him. He seemed like a man that liked to get straight to the point.

"A job?"

"Yes. I need a new head of security for my team, and I'd like that to be you."

"No offense, but a mob princess shouldn't have any trouble finding someone closer to her, to head up her security. So, why me?"

Tempest sighed, "I need someone who hasn't been a part of the mob scene, so to speak. Too many times have I seen men overrun by greed, they switch sides as if loyalty and family mean nothing to them."

Phillip nodded, he knew exactly what she was saying, having seen it himself personally. "And you believe that I can't be bought? That I would be loyal."

Smiling she looked up at him. "I know what you really went to prison for. It wasn't for any of the trumped up charges they said in court. You were protecting your family, and that tells me all I need to know about you."

"I'm an ex-con out on probation with an ankle monitor." He said chuckling.

"You're a loyal man who went to prison for his family. You are loyal to the people who are loyal to you, and that is what I need."

She could see him thinking it over, she knew it was a crucial decision for him to make. "Why don't you take a couple of days to think it over. When you make your decision you give me a call, my number's on the letter, whether it's a yes or a no. If there's anything I can do for you in the meantime, don't hesitate to ask."

"What like an incentive to get me to say yes?" He questioned raising his eyebrow.

"No. No incentive. No strings attached. If you need anything, ask."

"Why would you do that?"

"How can I ask you to trust me, if I don't earn yours first?" She said with a smile before climbing into her truck and driving off.

* * *

A day later Tempest is relaxing in her hotel room when she receives a phone call from Phillip.

"Hello?"

 _"Did you mean what you said?"_ He asked quickly.

"To ask if you needed anything, yeah, I meant it."

 _"Meet me at my place as soon as you can, I'll text you the address."_ Phillip hung up and a few seconds later she received a text with an address.

Gathering her things she checked out of the hotel and got into her truck driving the thirty minutes to the address in her GPS. Pulling up outside of the house she got out and grabbed her bag, heading up to the front door she noticed four arrows shot into the wood around the front door. Pulling her 9mm out of its holster she called out, "Phillip? It's Tempest."

Quietly as she could she opened the front door and entered the house, calling out again. "Phillip? You here?"

Not receiving any response she set her bag down and quickly cleared the rooms to her right. Not finding Phillip she moved slowly to what she assumed was the bedroom to her left. As she entered the room she realized why he hadn't answered her. Phillip was laid on the bed, blood covering the left shoulder of his t-shirt. Moving over beside him she felt his forehead, he was burning up, she realized that the bullet must still be in his shoulder and it was causing an infection to spread in his body.

Pulling off her black leather jacket she threw it on the couch, grabbing a bottled water from the fridge she returned to the bedroom. "Phillip, can you hear me?" He didn't respond. "If you can hear me, I'm gonna take the bullet out and it's gonna hurt like a bitch. I'm sorry."

Grabbing her knife from the sheath inside of her boot she flicked open her lighter and sterilized the blade. Blowing out a deep breath she placed her free hand on Phillip's chest, trying to give him some comfort. As gently as she could she dug the blade's tip into the wound, Phillip jerked up off of the bed in response.

"Hey, hey, easy. It's me, it's Tempest." She said softly easing him back down on the bed with her hand.

With him now awake he stared up at her with dark green eyes, his breathing heavy.

"Phillip, I have to get this bullet out or you're gonna lose your arm. Now I need you to stay still for me, okay? Can you do that for me?"

He managed a tiny nod as his left arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't mind knowing that it would help him to keep his arm from moving.

As she again stuck the knife tip into the wound his arm tightened around her waist, actually making it easier for her to keep him still. Within a minute she had extracted the bullet from his shoulder and dropped it into a small bowl she had placed on the nightstand beside her.

"Okay, all done." She said setting the knife down and looking at him through his half-lidded eyes. She then proceeded to clean the wound out the best she could. "Now, since I know you aren't going to the hospital with this, we've got two choices on how to close the wound. I can cauterize it with my knife, or I can stitch it up. The choice is yours."

"Knife." He replied weakly knowing it was the quickest way.

"Okay." She nodded, getting up and going out to the living room she grabbed a blow torch off of the counter, bringing it back into the bedroom with her. Lighting it up she ran her knife through the flame until the metal was bright red. Reaching down she took Phillip's right hand in hers, squeezing it. "Hang on to me, okay?"

He nodded as he gripped her hand, then blinding pain shot through his shoulder as she pressed the hot metal to his wound. The pain radiated throughout his body, the smell of his burning flesh assaulting his nose. He drifted towards unconsciousness as she removed the blade from his skin, her sweet voice lulling him. "Okay, all done. Get some sleep, I'll watch over you." And with that Phillip let the darkness overtake him.

Tempest sighed as she bandaged up his wound, what had she gotten herself into this time. Clearly there was more going on in this small town than she realized, and as soon as Phillip woke up, she would find out exactly what was going on.

* * *

Phillip didn't regain consciousness until the next morning, he gently got out of the bed, walking into the kitchen to find Tempest cooking. He leaned against the counter making it creak, Tempest heard the sound, turning she smiled at him.

"Hey, how you feelin?" She asked and for the first time he noticed her thick Brooklyn accent.

"Better. Thanks to you."

"No problem." She dished up two plates and handed one to him. "So, you gonna tell me what I've gotten myself into here?"

So Phillip told her about the trouble he got into last year with the college kid that got killed, blackmailing the local lieutenant that was now promoted to captain, killing his best friend, which is how he ended up with a bullet in his shoulder, after the girlfriend figured out he had killed her boyfriend. He explained about his family, how the former chief Mac had been killed and now how his brother Junior had seen his father for the first time since he was a child.

"You think Junior's gonna try to kill his father?" She asked as they finished eating.

"He knows now that his father most likely had Mac killed, so yeah, if I was him that's what I'd do."

"What can we do to stop that?"

* * *

The two got ready and went into town looking for the captain, finding him in the town square unloading bottled water. "You here to help put up signs?" He asked as they got out of the truck.

"Junior went to Connecticut with his father. He knows about Mac."

"How the hell did he find out?"

"I was trying to stop him from going." Phillip explained.

"That worked out well didn't it?" The captain snarked as he went to the back of his truck, looking over he saw Tempest. "Who's this?"

"Tempest Demaret." She said introducing herself.

"She's a friend of mine. She's here to help." Phillip said before getting back on subject. "I need you to go get him."

"I don't know if you can tell or not—I'm a little busy right now."

"Yeah, well, I can't leave the state. I think he's gonna do something. He was pretty revved up when he left."

"What do you mean "do something"?"

"I think he might try and kill his old man."

The captain scoffs, "Junior? Junior's not gonna kill anybody."

"Yeah, I used to think that, but now I'm not so sure."

"Why don't you call the tribal police?"

"Levi's their chief. You can't trust them."

"You made this kid into a mad dog. And now he's on the loose, you want to try to pass the buck. I can't fix this for ya."

* * *

In an attempt to keep himself from doing something stupid, like breaking parole and going to Connecticut to get Junior, Phillip heads to the bar with the intention of getting black out drunk. Tempest sits on a bar stool beside him, a beer bottle in her hands. She's slowly sipping on hers, knowing she's gonna have to drag his heavy ass to the truck later.

"Can I have another one?" He asks the elder man behind the bar, 6 empty bottles sitting on the bar in front of him.

The bartender pops open the top and slides it across the bar, Phillip hands him a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change. Just make sure you keep 'em coming."

"You all right?" The bartender asks as Phillip drains half of the bottle in one gulp. He doesn't answer, the bartender holds up the bill. "This is a nice tip. But still gonna have to cut you off soon. Saw the thing on your ankle."

Phillip pulls his black bag off of his hip, pulling out a stack of hundred dollar bills and lying them on the bar top. "That… is all for you. You just got to make sure I drink until I pass out. Trying to put myself to sleep, keep myself out of trouble. You understand? I only got three days left on my parole."

"What kind of trouble you trying to keep yourself out of?"

"The kind that comes when you help people." Phillip states picking up his beer and draining the remaining liquid.

"Sometimes it's best to let people help themselves." The bartender says as he picks up the money.

"That's the spirit. Let's switch to something stronger, shall we?"

The bartender glances over at Tempest, she nods. "I've got him. Give him the whiskey, it'll work faster."

* * *

Sure enough an hour later Phillip was basically asleep on the bar stool. Tempest stood up with a sigh, "All big guy, let's go." Having spent plenty of nights dragging Taylor's drunk ass around, she had no problem with Phillip. If anything he was much more agreeable when he was drunk. She managed to get him outside and into his truck with no help, taking the keys out of his pocket she drove his truck back to the house.

Getting out she came around and opened the door, Phillip practically fell out onto her, but he managed to grab the door to halt his descent. Throwing his arm around her shoulders she laid her other hand on his lower back to steady him. Slowly they made their way up to the front porch, Phillip stumbling as they got to the steps.

He turned his head down to her, her 5' 4" frame putting her head at about his chest. "You're pretty." He chuckled.

Tempest shook her head, "And you're drunk." But a small smile played on her lips as she finally got him up the stairs and into the house.

She directed him to the bedroom where he flopped unceremoniously onto the bed. Standing in the doorway she leaned against the door frame, shaking her head at herself. "You never learn do you girl? Guys like him are all the same."

She walked back out and laid down on the couch, making sure her 9mm was in her hand in case anyone decided to make an entrance.

* * *

Which someone did about two hours later, Tempest woke up, hearing a woman's voice as the front door opened.

"Hello? Phillip?"

Tempest raised her gun, pointing it at the woman in the doorway and cocking it. "Hold it right there."

The woman freaked out seeing the woman lying on the couch pointing a gun at her. "Oh my God. Please don't shoot."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Jean, I'm a friend of Phillip's. Is he here?"

Tempest knew who she was as soon as she said her name, she lowered the gun, uncocking it as she tipped her head to the right. "Bedroom."

The woman entered the bedroom, finding Phillip asleep in the bed, she grabs his arm and starts shaking him. "Wake up. Wake up, Phil. Wake up. Wake up!"

"What the hell?" He says opening his eyes.

"Harold's—Harold's not answering his phone. He went to get Junior, and now he's not answering his phone. So I called the station, and no one's helping me, so get up."

"Oh." Phillip groaned as he sat up on the edge of the bed. "What do you mean? He said he wasn't going."

"Well, he did, and now I need you to go find him. Please, come on, Just go."

"I can't." Phillip told her. "He's in Connecticut. I can't leave the state."

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I can't go back to prison." He sighs. "Your husband's the hero, not me."

"Oh, you care about people. I know you, Phillip. I know you."

"No, you don't."

"I know you. I know you. I know you care about people."

"No, you don't!" He says grabbing her by the arms and shoving her back as he stands up. "I've killed people. You understand? You don't know me." He figures the only way to get her to leave is to tell her the truth. "You know what else? I blackmailed Harold after you hit that kid."

"I don't care. I know you're sorry."

"I'm not. I used you, and I'd do it again."

"There's no one else to go to. Please help me." She begs.

"Get out of my house."

"I'm not leaving."

"Get out of my house." He reiterates, slowly loosing his composure.

"You're a good person. You have to help."

Tempest relaxes on the couch as Phillip shoves Jean backwards to the door.

"The only reason that you think that I'm a good person—look at me—is because you are crazy. That is it. That is the only reason."

"That's not the only reason." She says not denying his allegation that she's crazy, because she knows that she is.

"Get out." Phillip says opening the door and shoving her out onto the porch. He shuts the door and leans his forehead against it, breathing heavily.

"You may deny that she knows you, but I do know you. You are a good person, even if you won't allow yourself to see it, Phillip." She stands up setting her gun on the table, she walks over and lays her hand on his arm. "If you want other people to see you as a good guy, then you have to start seeing yourself as a good guy first."

Phillip bites his lip, he thinks for a moment before he sighs. "I can't work for you if I'm in prison."

"We'll figure it out, together. Now, what do you want to do, Phillip?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Red Road or Knockaround Guys characters or storylines. I only own my character Tempest and my plot.**

Thank you to **lourdes1694** for the review and the follow.

Reviews are appreciated, please let me know what you think.

* * *

Tempest and Phillip lean against the back of his truck outside of a casino in Connecticut. They see Levi walk out of the building with his very large security guard.

"Hey, chief!" Phillip yells walking across the street to the man. "Can I talk to you for a second? Remember me? I'm looking for my little brother. You were gonna pay me to move my house. Remember? I imagine with all that sludge in the mines, building a casino out there might be a bit of a problem." He looks down noticing that Levi's sporting a bandage on his left hand. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I want you off my reservation. This is the one and only warning I'm going to afford you." He turns to his security guard. "Make sure he doesn't get lost on his way out."

"Where's you car?" The big guy says as he grabs Phillip's elbow, Phillip looks down amusedly. "You mess with. I'll break your arm."

"Yeah, it's a truck. It's right over here." Phillip says leading the way over to the truck, where Tempest stands smirking.

* * *

Phillip and Tempest head over to the jail where they found out that Harold is being held. They're standing outside of the truck when they hear Harold's voice coming from the door.

"You don't keep a police captain in a holding cell. We're still in America."

"No you're not." Phillip says bringing Harold's attention to the two of them.

"The hell are you doing here? What about your parole?"

"I broke it." Phillip says shrugging.

"Well, if you were gonna do that, why in the hell did you ask me to come up here? I just spent the last 10 hours in a drunk tank. They confiscated my gun, my phone."

"Cause getting Junior's gonna be a three-man job. You can't go. Tempest and I can't do this alone."

"Look. For all we know, he's back at home."

"I just called my mom to check. Nobody there has seen him. I think he's still here. Why would Levi risk locking you up unless he was scared you were gonna find something? I think Junior already made his move. Levi's hand was bandaged."

Harold sighs, "Okay. Let's suppose he did do something. We have no idea where to look for him."

"We do." Phillip says smirking over at Tempest who returns his smile.

"How?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll take my truck. Yours is gonna attract too much attention."

"All right. Give me your phone." Harold says giving in.

Phillip hands him his phone as he climbs into the truck, Tempest sliding over to the middle beside him.

* * *

Phillip drives them out into the woods where Levi has a cabin, chances are Junior would be there. Tempest slides out of the truck behind Phillip, reaching behind the seat she pulls out her rifle, pulling out a silencer and attaching it to the end of the barrel.

"What the hell have you got in there?" Harold asks hearing a thudding coming from under the tarp on the bed of the truck.

Phillip pulls back one of the corners, revealing the security guard that was supposed to be escorting them out of town. "I told you to be quiet."

"Now I'm an accomplice to that!" Harold yells. "You just made me an accomplice to kidnapping!"

"Does that look like a kid?" Phillip snarks drawing a laugh from Tempest.

Harold removes the gag from over the man's mouth. "I want you to know I had nothing to do with this."

"Then untie me, asshole."

"We're going to." Harold states looking over at Phillip and Tempest.

"Just as soon as we find Junior." Phillip replies.

"I can't feel my arms." The man moans.

"Yeah, don't worry, I see them, they're still there."

The man sighs, "So, you gonna untie me, or are you waiting for your boyfriend to say it's okay?"

Phillip hides a smile as he turns away leaning back against the side of the truck beside Tempest.

"You know, we're outside my jurisdiction." Harold says. "You're gonna have to wait for tribal police to come and untie you. I don't want to step on anybody's toes."

"You're all gonna die."

"Oh, yeah. Hey, hey, hey." Phillip says placing the gag back in the guys mouth. "Shut up." He pulls the tarp back over the bed of the truck. Pulling out his gun he cocks it, "Let's go." As they start walking Phillip hands the gun over to Harold. "Here. You're a better shot anyways."

Harold takes the gun, "You know, I was about to say the same thing."

* * *

The trio treks up through the woods until they get to the cabin, they find the door open, nobody inside and a side window broken out. They walk over towards a tribal police car sitting on the side of the shed, the trunk is open and there's a pool of blood on the carpet.

"That's a lot of blood." Harold says.

Tempest points to the ground, Phillip looks to where she's indicating. "There's a trail. I don't see this ending well. You should probably head on back. I don't want to be responsible for making Jean a widow."

"Well, I'm not gonna go home and tell Rachel I left her boyfriend to die in the woods."

"He's not gonna die." Phillip states as they follow the trail.

* * *

As they're walking Harold notices Phillip clutching his left arm. "You hurt?"

"Yeah. Girl shot me."

Harold looks immediately over at Tempest who holds up her hands. "Don't look at me, I didn't shoot him. Not yet anyways." She smirks as Phillip throws her a glare.

"Why?" Harold asks.

"I don't know. I imagine cause she wanted me to die."

"And why's that?"

"I might have mislead her about some things."

"Well, listen. If we meet any resistance, nobody can die." He says looking pointedly at Tempest. "All right? You plan on killing people, I'm heading back right now."

"I won't shoot unless they shoot at us." Tempest states.

Phillip nods agreeing with her, "Nobody's gonna die. Unless they start—"

"No unless. Just tell me nobody's gonna die and put a goddamn period at the end of it!"

"It's up to them, not us." Phillip stops, looking around at the ground. "I just lost the blood trail."

The three look around for any more blood stains, anything that would lead them to Junior. Suddenly they hear a single gunshot go off, they all pause in their tracks.

"Did you hear that? Didn't sound too far off. This way." Phillip says leading the other two through the trees towards the echo.

They all stop as they hear footsteps coming their way, Harold draws his gun while Tempest raises her rifle pointing it into the trees in front of them.

"Junior." Phillip says as the boy breaks through the trees, the other two lowering their guns. "How many are there?"

"Four, I think—" Junior says clearly distraught. "My father and some tribal cops."

"Cops?" Harold questions.

"I told you—" Phillip says turning back the way they came. "He controls everything out here. Let's go."

"Who's she?" Junior asks glancing over at Tempest as they run through the woods.

"Tempest, I'm a friend." She says looking behind them as the sound of footsteps get closer. "Proper introductions later, right now, run! Faster!"

As they near a hill Phillip motions them all behind a large rock to take cover. "Get down. Get down." Three more cops are climbing up the hill towards them. "Ah, he's got the whole department looking for you. We're not safe till we cross the reservation line."

"Well, how far is that?" Harold questions.

"About 2 miles southwest, there's an interstate that'll take us out." Junior tells them.

Again Harold asks, "How do you know?"

"The guy that I escaped with told me."

"And where is he?" Phillip then questioned.

Junior doesn't say anything, he can see the questioning gazes from his brother and Harold. Luckily Tempest sees his apprehension to answer and saves him from it. "We came here to save him, not interrogate him. Now, let's get the fuck out of here."

* * *

After a few minutes of watching the cops linger around the bottom of the hill, Harold is the first one to speak. "Well, it doesn't look like they're going anywhere. I guess we're turning around."

"We don't know these woods. If we go looking for another way out, it might be a long time before we find it."

"So what are you saying—we charge them?" Harold asks hoping that's not what Phillip is thinking.

"I'll distract them."

"Shut up." Phillip and Tempest tell Junior, knowing damn well he'd be stupid enough to do it. "We're here to bring you back." Phillip tells the kid. "This isn't your chance to prove something."

"Okay. Then we're turning around."

"No." Phillip says looking down the hill at the cops. "I'm gonna go lead them off."

"Well, how are you gonna do that?" Harold wonders.

"I'll figure something out. When the coast is clear, you guys make a run for the interstate. I'll try and meet you there, and if not, I'll see you in Jersey."

"Phillip, wait. I'm going with you." Tempest tells him, he shakes his head but she cuts him off as he starts to speak. "No argument. I'm going with you."

Harold sighs, holding out the gun to Phillip. "You should take the gun." Phillips shakes his head, but Harold insists. "This is the frying pan. That's the fire. You should take the gun."

"You two are gonna need it. I'm not sure if I can clear them all out." He nods to them both before he takes off running, Tempest following close behind him. Looking over his shoulder he hollers to her as the cops get closer. "I know I told Harold nobody would die, but I'm starting to think we might have too. Are you a good shot?"

"You're about to find out." She says as she stops and points her rifle back at the cops. Firing three rapid shots she sends the cops scattering for cover behind trees, buying them some time to run. "See, no one died."

* * *

Harold and Junior make it out of the trees, they stop a truck on the highway in front of them, Harold commandeers it. They wait a moment looking for Phillip and Tempest, suddenly they hear two gunshots, they both look at one another thinking the same thing. But their fears are squashed as Phillip and Tempest break out of the trees about 50 yards behind them.

Harold gets into the driver's seat as the two run for the truck amid gunfire, as they near it Tempest gasps as a white hot pain cuts through the right side of her abdomen. She pushes herself and grabs onto the tailgate, Phillip helping to pull her into the bed as Harold takes off down the highway.

"You okay?" Phillip asks looking down at her as she lays beside him.

"Yeah, fine." She says, but as she pushes herself up she yelps clutching her right side. "Ah, shit." She pulls up the hem of her shirt as Phillip leans over her, a bullet had ripped through her body exiting out of her stomach, just below her rib cage. "I guess one of 'em was a good shot."

Phillip pulled his bandana out of his back pocket, pulling her up so she was lying between his legs, he folded the cloth up and pressed it over the wound. Tempest hissed in pain, but after a moment relaxed into his body.

* * *

It was dark by the time they reached Phillip and Junior's mother Marie's house. Phillip jumped out first then picked up Tempest and helped her out, while Junior climbed out of the truck cab. "Hey, man." Phillip pulled out a few hundred bucks handing it to the kid who's truck they had confiscated. "Thanks for the ride, man."

"Hey." Harold called from inside the truck. "Next time you need help with something, call somebody else."

The three walk up to Marie's door as Harold drives off, before they reach it, Marie steps out holding Mike's son in her arms. "Where you two been? And who is this?"

"I'm Tempest, a friend of Phillip's." Tempest says stepping up and shaking the woman's hand, she sees Phillip looking at the baby in his mother's arms.

"She left him here. No idea where she ran off too." Marie stated about the baby's mother, the one who had shot Phillip.

"Well, take him to an orphanage or something." Phillip said being rewarded by an elbow to the gut from Tempest.

"I can keep him if I want to."

"It's not legal."

"Okay, Phillip." Marie scoffs, then she sees the look on Junior's face and her heart drops. "What happened?"

The group goes into the house where they explain what had transpired up in Connecticut. Marie is furious with all three of them, even Tempest feels like she's being scolded by her mother.

"You want to go to prison for the rest of your life?" She looks over at Phillip. "Have you explained to him that's something he does not want?"

"You don't have to worry about Levi filing charges. I don't think he's interested in legal recourse. But he knows we figured out he's connected to Mac's murder. He's gonna be sending someone after me and Junior. I guarantee it."

"Then I'm calling the FBI." Marie states.

"You do that, Junior could be locked up for what he did up there." Phillip explains as he stands up. "I'm gonna take care of it, okay? You call Frank and make sure he watches the house. Junior's gonna stay here with you. If anybody asks, you tell them he's living at my place, all right? Stay out of sight."

Phillip helps Tempest to her feet and walks her to the door, Junior sits up on the couch. "I'm coming with you."

"You either hide yourself here, or I'll have Harold lock you up in a holding cell till this thing's over." Phillip and Tempest leave his mother's, walking back up the roads to his place.

* * *

When they get there Phillip shoves Tempest towards the bedroom, "Come on, lay down." She gives him a glare which he matches with one of his own. "Now. Do I really have to make you?"

Tempest sighs, she knows she's in no condition to fight him, so she gives in, sliding her leather jacket off and sitting down on the bed. She attempts to take her shirt off, but she can't raise her arms up high enough as it sends a shooting pain through her abdomen.

Phillip walks in after grabbing a First Aid Kit, he sees her struggling with her shirt. "I got it, sit still." He pulls out his knife and gently slices up the front of her shirt, splitting it in two, then sliding it off of her arms. "Okay, lay down."

Tempest lays down finding the bed actually very comfortable, she hisses as Phillip pours peroxide on the wound to clean it out.

"Okay, stitch or…"

"Knife." She says without hesitation.

Phillip nods, he grabs the blowtorch and lights it up, running his knife through the flame until the blade is glowing red. Reaching over her takes hold of her hand just as she did for him, she squeezes his hand as he places the red hot blade against her flesh. He's impressed when she doesn't jerk, the only protest she gives is a low moan. After about thirty seconds he removes the blade, looking down to make sure that the wound had been cauterized.

"Alright, all done." He said as he set the blade down and placed a bandage over the wound. He mused for a moment over the fact that they now both had a bullet wound scar on their left side. "Get some sleep, boss." He smiled as she flipped him off.

He went outside to gather some things he would need when Levi's men came calling, which he was betting would probably be the next night. After he had the things he would need, he returned to the bedroom to check on Tempest. Finding that she was sound asleep, he laid his hand on her forehead making sure she wasn't coming down with a fever. Deciding that she was okay, he gently scooted her over to the far side of the bed, putting himself between her and the door. If by any chance they attacked tonight, he wanted them to come after him first before her.

* * *

Tempest woke up the next morning, finding Phillip's arm wrapped around her waist, her head laying on his chest. She tried to get up without waking him, but it was no use as she felt his grip on her tighten. His eyes fluttered open, turning his head he looked down at her with a wry smile.

"Sorry, I must of moved in my sleep." She said.

He shook his head, "It's fine, I don't mind it."

She smirked, "Don't get any ideas, I'm gonna be your boss, there's a strict "no dating the boss rule."

"Damn, guess I'll have to quit then." He smiled, giving her a wink before he removed his arm from around her and got out of the bed.

Tempest shook her head, smiling as he left the room, she was starting to wonder what she had gotten herself into with Phillip Kopus.

* * *

The two were busy setting things up for Levi's arrival when they heard a vehicle in the driveway. Phillip went into the bedroom, while Tempest stood leaning against the back of the couch, her hand on the 9mm in her thigh holster.

There was a knock on the front door, it opened a moment later as Harold let himself in. "Hello? Hey!" He saw Tempest standing by the couch, she nodded to the bedroom knowing he was looking for Phillip. He walked into the room, looking around but didn't see the man, "You here?" He returned back to the living to tell her that Phillip wasn't there. But a creak in the floorboard behind him had him turning around to see Phillip standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

Harold is confused, Phillip wasn't in the bedroom when he had looked a moment ago. "How'd you do that? Where were you just now?"

"I was standing right over there, dumbass. Think you need glasses." Phillip says walking over to the cop and clearing his throat, Tempest smirks, she knew exactly how Phillip had done his appearing act.

Harold looks down at the new anklet that the parole board had outfitted Phillip with that morning. "How's it fit?"

"It's a little tighter than the last one."

"Better than prison though, right?"

"Are you looking for a thank you?" Phillip said smirking.

"No. What the hell am I gonna do with that? You want to know why I kept you out of prison? Same reason my mother never killed spiders."

"Well, I'm not gonna catch anything with a police car in my driveway." Phillip stated. "So if you're all finished talking…" He motioned towards the door with his hand.

"I brought you both a Kevlar vest." Harold said looking between Tempest and Phillip.

"No thanks." Tempest said shaking her head.

Phillip agreed, "Don't need it."

"You got a plan for when they show up?"

"Yeah. But I think it's better for you if you don't know what it is."

Harold nodded once more, placing his hands in his pockets. "Agreed. Well, if they do show, make sure tribal calls us for backup. They're gonna need us."

"Nobody's calling anybody. I got it covered."

"Well, just be careful how you do it. I don't have any more "get out of jail free" cards." He says before he moves for the door. "You sure you don't want the vest?"

"Yeah. I can't fit in a boys' extra medium."

Tempest smirks as Harold leaves, shutting the front door behind him, she picks up the small pumpkin on the table and hands it to Phillip. "You're sure about this?"

"It'll work. Trust me."

Tempest looks sincerely into his eyes, "I'm trusting you with my life, Phillip."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Red Road or Knockaround Guys characters or storylines. I only own my character Tempest and my plot.**

Reviews are appreciated, please let me know what you think.

* * *

After finishing their traps around the house, Phillip stands in the kitchen sharpening his knife. Tempest is lying on the couch, under orders from Phillip to relax as much as she can. The door opens and Tempest frowns at who is on the other side, she shakes her head giving the boy a stern look. She points to the kitchen where Phillip is, knowing that he's going to flip when he sees the boy here.

"Hey."

Phillip turns to find Junior standing in the doorway to the kitchen. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to help you get ready for them."

"Then go back to mom's."

"Why can't I help you?"

Phillip's jaw clenches, "You can help me by doing what I say."

"You don't think much of me, do you?" Junior frowns looking up at his big brother. "After all the crap I put you guys through, and I didn't even kill him."

"It's a lucky thing you didn't. You kill somebody, you can be sure you're never gonna forget them. You want to see that guy's face every time you wake up? I don't know who you're trying to honor with all this crap. Mac wasn't about getting even."

"You think I'm weak." Junior states.

"I don't think that."

"Well, I haven't given up on seeing him punished."

"I'm starting to wonder why I ever went up there to go get you. You didn't learn a goddamn thing. Stop worrying about other people. There world's gonna see that they get theirs. Now get the hell back to mom's."

Junior walks to the door, he pauses to look at Tempest, she can see the disappointed look on his face. "He loves you, Junior. You're his little brother. He's just trying to protect you."

He nods taking her words to heart, walking out he shuts the door behind him. If only Tempest and Phillip had known what would transpire later that night, they would never have let him leave.

* * *

It was just past dusk when Tempest and Phillip heard a vehicle pulling into the driveway. Phillip looked over at her, "Here we go. Be careful."

"You too." She said giving him a smile before she took her position in the kitchen, as he disappeared into the bedroom.

The front door opens, from her position in the kitchen, Tempest can see two men come into the house. They search the living room before moving silently into the bedroom, she waits and hears multiple shots come from both men. If you asked her, it was overkill for one man to be shot so many times.

* * *

In the bedroom Phillip jumps down through the hole in the ceiling, landing directly behind the two men, he quickly raises his knife and slits the throat of the one on the right. He then grabs the other man and places his knife against the man's neck, "Drop it. Drop it." The man obliges, the gun clattering to the bedroom floor. "Is there any more of you? Don't lie to me now."

Tempest comes into the bedroom as the man nods, "There's two more in the truck."

"Levi one of them?" She questions and the man nods, she takes the man's cell phone out of his pocket and hands it to him. "Call him."

The phone rings, Phillip and Tempest listening as the man says exactly what he was told too. "We got him. The girl too. They're still hanging on. You want to come say goodbye?"

A minute later the door opens as Levi and his other man enter the house, they immediately see both of their men dead on the floor. "Oh, shit." Levi says realizing his mistake too little too late.

There's a gunshot behind him as Tempest shoots Levi's man in the head without a second thought. Phillip steps up beside her, his gun pointed at the back of Levi's head. "Turn around."

Levi obliges, turning around to see both Tempest and Phillip smirking.

"How long were you gonna torture us for?" Phillip calmly asks. "Hmm. Come on, tell me. I need a little inspiration."

"Don't do it." Is the only thing Levi says.

"Don't do it?" Phillip echoes. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"I can give you 100 times what was in that bag of money you stole from me."

"In cash?" Phillip asks, even though he wants nothing to do with the man's money, he just wants to see how far he'll go to save his own ass.

"Whatever you want."

Phillip nods, lowering the gun and ejecting the cartridge in the chamber, before he sets it on the mantel and pulls up his sleeves. "Nah, save your money. You got a big funeral to pay for."

The three hear the sounds of sirens coming up the road towards the house. "Sounds like somebody called the cops." Levi says hoping this will deter Phillip from killing him. "You kill me, they'll put you away for ever."

Phillip grins, "You broke into my house. I got a right to protect my property. I'm sure that our tribal police will back me up on that. You should have left Junior alone. You got our chief killed. Well, this is what happens." Phillip pulls his knife from the sheath on the back of his waistband.

"So you're doing this in the service of your family and your tribe."

"That's right."

"Think you're some noble avenger?"

Phillip grabs Levi by the shoulder and plunges the knife into his abdomen. "I'm just a goddamn murderer, same as you." The sirens get closer to where they are just in front of the house, but instead of stopping, they drive right by the house. Tempest and Phillip look at one another, they know something right then is wrong.

Levi smirks through his pain, "You got a surprise coming."

Phillip quickly pulls the knife out of Levi, both he and Tempest running outside, they jump into her truck and she flies down the roads to Marie's house, something deep inside telling her to go there first. They pull up to find several police cars outside as well as an ambulance.

As they walk up the path they see paramedics bringing out a stretcher. "No, no, no, no, no. Frank." Phillip says as Harold approaches them, Mike's baby boy in his arms.

"We got here as fast as we could."

Phillip shoves past two officers at the front door to get inside, where he and Tempest find Junior lying on the floor, a gunshot wound to the left side of his chest. Phillip drops to his knees beside the boy, "Oh, no. Oh, Jesus."

"I'm sorry." Junior weakly tells him, struggling to breath. "They were here for me. She was trying to protect me."

Phillip isn't sure what he means until he looks in the kitchen to find his mother lying on the floor, a gunshot wound to her stomach, blood pooling on the floor around her. "Oh, no, no." He gasps falling to the floor beside her. "Hey. Hey." He says placing a hand under her head, trying to give her a reassuring smile. "You got to hold on, okay? You hold on, all right? We can't survive without you, okay?"

In the kitchen Tempest is sitting beside Junior, his hand gripping hers as she talks to him. "You hang on, okay? You hear me, Junior? I didn't get shot saving your ass, for you to die on us, all right? You've got to stay with us. Your brother needs you, your mom needs you, Rachel needs you. You are not dying until you are old and gray, you got that?"

Junior nods weakly, trying his best to fight the pain in his body. All he wants to do is give up, but Tempest's words and the thought of his family and Rachel being left without him pushes him to hang on.

Tempest sees that the medics don't seem to be in quite as much of a hurry as they should be with two people dying. She grabs one of the medics by the front of his shirt, "My name is Tempest Demaret. Do you know who I am?"

He nods shakily, "Yes, mam."

"I want you to do whatever you have to, to save both of them, money is no object, do you understand me?"

"Yes, mam."

"And you be sure to tell everyone at the hospital, if either one of them dies, by dawn tomorrow, you all will be lying in the morgue beside them. Are we clear?" She growls staring a hole straight through the medic.

Both medics nod their heads furiously, now more scared than ever. "We understand, ma'am." They look down at the boy, "His heart rate's dropping, we got to move."

Phillip hears the medics, he looks over to see them moving Junior onto a stretcher. He looks back to his mother as she grabs onto the front of his shirt, tears filling his eyes as he speaks, his voice breaking. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Okay? Okay? Hold on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Red Road or Knockaround Guys characters or storylines. I only own my character Tempest and my plot.**

Reviews are appreciated, please let me know what you think.

* * *

One year after that fateful night Phillip and Tempest were returning to Walpole to make good on several promises they had made.

* * *

Phillip had taken Tempest up on her job offer, with the requirement that they first terminate Levi and all of his men once and for all. Which they did without ever having to get their own hands dirty. Tempest was owed favors from several families in New York, she called them in and within a week, everyone that had been involved was dead. Levi was brought to Tempest per her request, so that Phillip could have the satisfaction of killing him himself.

Tempest had called in another favor to a judge friend of hers, Phillip was acquitted of all charges and was released without probation. He was never happier than when he finally got to take that damn ankle monitor off, practically throwing it across the courtroom.

After that Phillip and Tempest had gone to New York, where he was introduced to her father and welcomed into their family.

* * *

 _Tempest lead the way through the club to the elevators that took them to the offices upstairs. Phillip was actually nervous, he had heard all about Benny Chains, how he made his fortune, how he got his nickname, and even though Phillip was three times his size, he was slightly terrified of the man._

 _He swallowed thickly as he followed Tempest down the hall to the office door where she knocked. "Come in." Tempest opened the door and stepped inside, Phillip following closely behind her just as a bodyguard would do. He quickly took stock of the room and the people in it. Benny was sitting behind his desk, there was a man that resembled Tempest standing beside Benny he guessed to be her brother, a large bald man standing against the wall and two smaller men sitting on the couch to his right._

 _"Tempest, I'm so glad you're all right." Benny said rising to his feet to hug his daughter, kissing her on the forehead. His attention then turned to Phillip as he asked his daughter, "Is this him?"_

 _"Yes dad. This is the man that saved my life. Phillip Kopus. Benny Chains."_

 _Benny stuck his hand out, pleased at the grip Phillip displayed when he took his hand. "Thank you, son. You saved my daughter's life and for that I owe you one."_

 _"Thank you, sir, but with all due respect you don't owe me anything. She saved my life first, I was just repaying the debt." Phillip said smiling over at Tempest._

 _Benny laughed, clearly he was impressed with Phillip, which meant good news for Tempest. The elder man sat back down behind his desk, "Well, I think my daughter has made a wise choice. Welcome to the team, Phillip."_

 _"Thank you, sir. I promise you, she will always be safe, I will give my life to protect her."_

 _Benny smiled seeing the exchange between his daughter and the man, "Of that I have no doubts my boy. Now let me introduce you to everyone else. This is Tempest's brother and my son, Mattie. Taylor Reese. Johnny Marbles and my nephew Chris Scarpa."_

 _All the men shook hands except for Taylor and Phillip, but it wasn't for lack of trying on Phillip's part, Taylor just nodded to him refusing to shake his hand._

* * *

When they arrived back in town they were pleased to see that things had changed for the better. A lawyer named Sky, had used a photo given to her by Marie to prove that a big wealthy company had been pouring paint sludge into their mines for years, contaminating the soil and water. It had resulted in many people getting sick and even some dying from cancer induced by the toxins in the ground and water. The company was ordered to pay for the extraction of all of the paint sludge and restoration of the mountain. They were also ordered to pay for each family that had suffered through illness and death because of their actions.

The mountain itself was given back to the Lenape Tribe, all rights of it being controlled by the tribe's council.

* * *

Phillip and Tempest entered the hospital, they were there to make good on the first promise they had made. They found the room they were looking for, opening the door they smiled as they saw the boy inside.

"Hey, bro." Phillip said, smiling wide as Junior turned around to see them standing in the doorway. He ran over hugging first his brother, then Tempest, to whom he whispered, "Thank you for not letting them give up on me."

Tempest pulled back with a smile, "Everyone deserves a second chance."

After signing him out Tempest saw Phillip staring into an adjacent room, it was the room where his mother had been. The bed laid empty, no sign that anyone had ever been in it. Tempest gently touched his arm, "You ready to do this?"

Phillip sighed still staring at the bed, "I think so."

The trio walked out, loading into Tempest's truck, she started it up and drove them out to the reservation where his mother had been taken to. Exiting the truck Tempest took Phillip's hand into hers, trying to give him some form of comfort, he looked down at her with a grateful smile. Walking towards the graveyard they could see Junior becoming overwhelmed as they stopped in front of the headstone.

Phillip stepped up beside his brother, laying his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Mac would be proud of you."

Junior smiled, thought it didn't reach his cheeks, "Thanks, bro."

"He would be proud of both of you, I know I am."

Both men froze, it had been awhile since they had heard that voice, turning around they let out a deep breath they didn't realize they had been holding.

* * *

Marie stood in front of her boys, smiling and looking as healthy as the day is long. It was only a minute before their shock wore off and they ran to her, both boys wrapping their arms around their mother.

"Oof." Marie laughed as the two nearly took her off of her feet. "Easy, boys." She felt them both break down, their bodies shaking. "It's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

After a moment she pushed them both back away from her so that she could look at them. "I am so proud of you both." She said looking between them, before her attention fell on Phillip. "I am especially proud of you, Phillip. You are my son and I love you. I'm so sorry if I ever gave you cause for doubting that."

Phillip stepped forward, wrapping his arms around his mother as he broke down into tears. He didn't care who saw him like this, his mother was alive and had just given him the greatest gift in the world, she had finally called him her son.

Marie held onto her son, from around his arm she saw Tempest standing a few feet behind them, Marie gave her a thankful smile, to which Tempest returned the smile with a nod. Tempest had never given a second thought to saying she would pay for everything, Junior and Marie were Phillip's family, and he was now hers.

* * *

After catching up with their mother and promising that they would all return to visit as soon as they could, the trio loaded up into the truck to make good on their final promise.

Pulling up outside of Harold's house, Tempest looked over her shoulder to Junior who sat in the back, she nodded to the house. "Go get your girl."

Junior nodded before he jumped out of the truck and hurried to the front door. Harold answered it, nodding to Junior as the boy stepped into the house. The cop walked out to the truck parked in the street, Tempest rolled down the window as he stopped beside her door.

"Thank you for doing this." He said to Tempest, genuinely meaning it.

"Don't thank me, we owe each other one, how bout we just call it square?" Tempest smiled sticking her hand out of the window.

Harold nodded, a smile gracing his face as he shook the woman's hand. "You promise me she'll be safe?"

"I give you my word."

Harold nodded as he turned to see his eldest daughter walking out of the house, her bags in one hand, and Junior's hand in the other. It brought him great joy to see her smiling and happy, she hadn't had that for a very long time.

As Junior put her bags in the truck bed Rachel turned hugging her father tight. "Thank you, daddy."

Harold nodded, "There's a whole world out there, and I want you to see it." He pulled her back and gave her a stern look. "But not until after college, promise?"

Rachel laughed, "I promise, daddy. School first."

Harold gave her one last kiss on her forehead before shooing her towards the truck. "Get outta here."

Rachel laughed as she kissed her father's cheek before climbing up into the truck behind Tempest.

Tempest turned giving her a smile, before she turned back to Harold. "If Kate changes her mind, just give me a call." The youngest one had declined the offer to leave, wanting to stay and help her mother who was suffering from schizophrenia. That was why Rachel was leaving, she couldn't stay around her mother for fear that she would end up just like her, and her father agreed.

Harold nodded, he smiled at his daughter, waving to her as Tempest started the truck and drove off down the road. Unlike some parent's, he felt no sense of dread as the vehicle disappeared from his sight. He knew he was doing the right thing by his daughter, and that she would be well taken care of.

* * *

When they returned back to New York, Tempest and Phillip couldn't help but laugh as the two young'uns had their heads stuck out the window watching the city roll past. Tempest took them past the NYU campus where they both would be attending college, per Harold's request, which Tempest vowed to honor.

As they left the main streets of the city, the two looked on in awe at the large mansions that they passed heading up the hills out of town. When they pulled up to the wrought iron gates of an extremely large estate, the two were smiling so hard their faces hurt.

Tempest rolled down her window as the night guard Tony stepped up to her window. "Evening Ms. Tempest. Kopus." The two men nodded at one another, despite not being full blooded Italian, Phillip was accepted by the entire family and their employees. Well, minus Taylor, of course.

"Hey Tony." Tempest smiled nodding her head to the back. "These are our new guests, Rachel and Junior."

"How you doing? I'm Tony. Welcome home." The three shook hands before Tony opened the gates and Tempest drove up to the front of the house.

As they got out of the truck they were approached my an older lady in her 50's. "Good evening Ms."

"Good evening, Dario." She motioned to the two new additions as they stepped up beside her. "Rachel, Junior, this is Dario, she's the boss of the house. Anything you need or want, she's the one to ask."

After the greetings were exchanged Tempest lead the way into the house, she smiled at the sheer amazement that was on Rachel and Junior's faces as they look around at the enormous house. "So, we have 12 bedrooms, all of which have their own bathrooms, a full kitchen that is staffed day and night, whatever you want just ask and the staff will get it for you. There's a shooting range in the basement, a pool and hot tub out in the backyard, a theater in the downstairs east wing, and we also have a stable out back with 22 horses in it."

She turned to Dario who smiled taking over, "You two will be staying upstairs in the east wing, your room is already prepared. If you'll follow me, we'll get you settled in before dinner."

Tempest smiled nodding them to follow her, she then turned back to Phillip who was also watching them walk away. "I think we did the right thing."

"Me too. They'll have a better chance at a good life here." He looked down at Tempest with a grateful smile. "Thank you, for doing this."

"You're welcome. They're family now, anything they need, we'll take care of."

* * *

After they had all gotten settled in the four met up in the dining room for dinner. As they ate a wonderful meal of steak and pasta, they chatted about the two starting school. Once dinner was through Tempest spoke to the two kids. "So, there's a couple things I wanted to talk to you guys about. Phillip and I were hoping you guys would live here in the house while you attend school, but if you decide you don't want to, that's fine, we can find you a place close to campus. Um, you two are free to come and go as you want, do whatever you please, all I ask is that if you need help or anything else, you call me first, okay?"

The two nodded, before Rachel spoke up. "I'd like to stay here, our room is so big, it's like having our own apartment." Junior nodded agreeing with her.

"Okay then, it's settled." Tempest smiled, she stood up with Phillip following her. "If you guys will come with us, we have one more surprise for you both."

The two curiously followed Tempest and Phillip outside the house where they stopped in front of one of the six garage doors. "Now, we couldn't have you two walking around New York, especially at night, and every girl deserves a present on her 18th birthday." Tempest said smiling at Rachel as she pushed a button on the remote in her hand and the garage door rose up.

Rachel and Junior were floored, there sitting in the garage were two SL-450 Mercedes Benz Roadsters, one white and one blue. The license plates said "RJ1" and "RJ2", the kid's initials, and they had a hard top convertible roof.

"Rachel the white one is yours, Junior the blue belongs to you, but feel free to switch if you want to." Tempest smiled tossing each of them a set of keys. "Happy Birthday, Rachel."

The girl was in tears as she ran over and hugged the woman. "Thank you, so much. This is amazing. I'll never be able to repay you."

"Yes you will." Tempest assured her. "Just graduate college and make a difference in this world."

Rachel nodded as Junior gave Tempest a hug, thanking her and Phillip as well.


End file.
